A Single-carrier Frequency-Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) technique has been adopted as an uplink multiple access technique in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. The LTE system adopts global frequency multiplexing and thus has a serious adjacent cell interference phenomenon. Furthermore, at some frequency bands, an uplink of the LTE system may be subjected to interferences caused by multiple heterogeneous systems as follows.
(1) Cordless phone (2.4 or 5. xGHz);
(2) Bluetooth personal local networked device (2.4 GHz);
(3) Bluetooth wireless earphone; and
(4) Microwave oven (a duty cycle of 50% at a frequency band of 2.4 GHz may cause a pulse interference).
The interference may seriously affect the performance of the system and decrease a throughput of the cell. A conventional detection algorithm based on Minimum Mean Square Error (MMSE) equalization can only suppress an inter-symbol interference caused by frequency-selective fading of channels, and the detection algorithm may completely fail in the presence of the interferences of the heterogeneous systems. Therefore, it may be desired to provide a detection algorithm which can suppress the interferences of the heterogeneous systems.
However, the interferences of the heterogeneous systems have uneven power spectrums and the influences of the different interferences on performance of a LTE receiver may be quite different from each other. Thereby, analysis on the interferences of the heterogeneous systems may be complicated. In case that multiple interferences and noises exist simultaneously, it may be difficult to evaluate the influence of non-white noises on the performance of the system.